bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eyad Elimby Official/DISBELIEF SPARKLES Battle
'Before i'm starting this project' I'm extremely sorry for same blog as recent one, I just can't change the main title of my recent blog so i decided to make another blog but same as recent one, But anyways enjoy! 'Phase -1:After Genocide Route' *After a lot of bees were killed... *All Genocide Routes has been played over and over... *Vicious Bee (Named Victoria) is used to meet Sparkles at last room of Snowdin *But instead, She met an old friend that haven't seen before *Thorns had gotten sick and miserable of watching a lot of bees being killed *Therefore Vicious Bee (Named Victoria) decided to start a new genocide route as she kills Thorns *He even didn't want to see the dusts of his sister *So he stopped Sparkles from capturing any bee *And took care of himself *But he died *So during..this Sparkles is the last target before the goal is reached 'Phase 0:The Battle's Last Simulation' Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Walks inside the Last Corridor* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Stopped walking* *After she stopped walking, Some bee revealed itself* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Reveals* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Oh, it's you again Diamond Bee (Sparkles):So...you killed a lot of bees didn't you? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Smiles embarrassingly* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Don't you know that is not interesting? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Sigh* *Became Very sad* Maybe, not only other bees knows your facts Diamond Bee (Sparkles):But also Thorns knows your facts Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Smiles embarrassingly again* Do you have other words why did you do that? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And why do you also play entire Genocide Routes over and over? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You're not only an monster however... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I...just don't understand why Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Thorns told me that unlike Bees who likes combats Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You're dealing everyone an Awful Bloodlust...Or i should i say...Honeylust Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Hahahahahahahahahahaha Very funny... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Became very sad* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Not at all... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm not in good mood anymore Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You're the cause of ruining whole friendship... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And the worst part is... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You killed my brother Diamond Bee (Sparkles):He's always funny, but lazy Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And i always...being protective to him as much as i like to Diamond Bee (Sparkles):... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I don't know what to really do to you but... *Black screen intensifies then goes back to normal as Sparkles grabs Thorns's Weapon* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm afraid i have to punish you... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Ah, don't be silly this isn't going to hurt you that much Diamond Bee (Sparkles):It's just a little bit though Diamond Bee (Sparkles):... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I hope you're ready, Friend... *Undertale Fight Mode enabled* *Phase 1 plays* 'Phase 1:Shard's First Retribution' Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm sorry Friend... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I know i couldn't let you being spared but... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I need to let every bee returns thewhole peace once and for all... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):..That included Thorns... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is corrupted* *Black Screen Intensifies then goes normal* Battle Begins! *Sparkles is no longer believe on you FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY HP 92/92 *Chooses ACT Check Cry Taunt Apologize *Choose Check *SPARKLES 40 ATK 40 DEF *A bee who intervenes on you *Chooses FIGHT *Sparkles Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*BLOCKS* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Let me know if this hurts... *Incoming two diamonds and breaks as 16 Shards falls on Vicious Bee (Victoria) Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodged all except few of them* HP 76/92 *Incoming 6 Demon Blasters with Orange and Blue Shards Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took damage* HP 53/92 Diamond Bee (Sparkles):It isn't that painful, Friend Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Think that it's an mild punishment... *Chooses FIGHT *Sparkles Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*BLOCKS* *Incoming 2 Homing Shards, But Vicious Bee's (Victoria) Soul turned Blue before the Homing Shards is on target* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *Incoming 2 Demon Blasters* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took damage* HP 32/92 Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You're not fine with that? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I could just make it hard...for you *Chooses ITEM -Teriyaki Jerky -SnowPiece -Teriyaki Jerky -Candied Beetles PAGE 1 *Choose Teriyaki Jerky *You eat the Teriyaki Jerky *ATTACK Increased by 4 *You recovered 49 HP! HP 81/92 ALPHA 2.5 COMING SOON Note:This would take longer to complete ALPHA 3 So i decided to complete ALPHA 2.5 Instead Category:Blog posts